Little Did They Know
by sudoku
Summary: In his position, he will never know the meaning of suffering. Little did they know how I truly felt, mused one often overlooked character. Curious? Read and find out who it was. Spoilers for both movies.


Little Did They Know

_Disclaimer: Nobody in the right mind will believe I own POTC. I believe everyone is in their right mind._

"In his position, he will never know the meaning of suffering."

That was what most people in public thought about me. Little did they know how I truly felt.

In the beginning, my wife passed away after giving birth. To avoid painful reminder of her, I asked to be reassigned at remote places and I got Caribbean. On our trip, I met a promising idealistic young man whom I took a great liking of. Gradually, he became like a surrogate son to me. I thought that my assignment in Caribbean would not be so lonely after all.

With my daughter coming of age and the young man being promoted as a commodore, I thought I finally found a match made in heaven. I think every parent agrees that they always wish for the best for the children, especially in marriage. Not only will Elizabeth be well provided, but also will I gain an illustrious son-in-law. I thought that would be the end of a "Happily Ever After" fairy-tale.

Little could anyone predict what happened next. First, my daughter fell off the battlement. I then discovered that she was safe. My relief was short-lived as I discovered who her rescuer was. I nearly had a fit to see her taken hostage. Luckily, she did not come to any harm. I thought it was all over after the pirate was caught.

Again, I was proven wrong. On the same night, Port Royal was ransacked. The pirates ruined everything the Caribbean good citizen had earned. On top of that, my daughter was kidnapped by those pirates.

I was glad that my future son-in-law was ready to rescue her. I was surprised that the blacksmith was very keen to help as well. I thought two heads is better than one so I approved it. Little did I know that the blacksmith freed the infamous pirate and stole the Interceptor. I never saw the commodore so worried in my 8 year of knowing him. I realized that he truly loved her and my daughter was very lucky.

Later, I was glad to discover that Elizabeth was sound and safe. She even promised to marry the commodore after he rescued the blacksmith.

I would not recount what happened during the rescue as it was full of horror with skeleton pirates and dying Navy men. I was glad that we were back in Caribbean.

To uphold the law, we unfortunately had to hang that infamous pirate despite his help in rescuing my daughter and eliminating those skeleton pirates. Both Norrington and I were unhappy about it, but we could not anything because we were the men of law. I was secretly glad that the pirate was rescued. At the same time, it broke my heart to see my daughter chose the blacksmith over the commodore. I told myself that as long as she was happy, it did not matter who she chose as the blacksmith also treated her well and loved her. The commodore also thought the same although I could see from his eyes that his heart was more broken than mine. I hope time would heal all pains and at least my daughter would get her happy ending.

I sometime think that the heaven likes to mock us. My surrogate son felt guilty in letting the pirate go so he felt it was his duty to catch him back. Then there was the hurricane and he lost all his crew. He felt compelled to resign despite my disagreement. I then lost sight of him.

When you think things could not get any worse, you would always be surprised. On the day of Elizabeth's wedding, both her and my future son-in-law was arrested. Lord Cutler Beckett even wanted to arrest the ex-commodore.

I did not know what deal had the blacksmith made with Beckett but he let him go. As much as I put my trust in my future son-in-law, I could not stand watching my daughter rot in jail. I arranged for her escape but the attempt was thwarted by Beckett. I was even more surprised to see that Elizabeth was gone leaving me at the mercy of Mercer. However, I was glad that at least Elizabeth is safe.

Now, I am sitting in this jail cell. I have lost my position as the governor. I do not know what has happened to Elizabeth, my future son-in-law, and my surrogate son. I pray they all will be all right. I could not hope much for myself.

* * *

_Note: This story is dedicated to Governor Swann, whom I believe is a good man despite often being overlooked. I also believe that he likes Norrington (as a son, not as what you mind might think)._

_Thanks to **Chevril** for correcting my tense's mistake._

_I did not mean it to be this long but idea often gets very long when put into words._

_Lately my mind has gone from one extreme by writing parody to another by writing angst._

_Please tell me whether you like or dislike this story. If you dislike it, I could try to stop writing angst. I welcome constructive criticism._


End file.
